This application relates to the art of fuse holders and, more particularly, to a combined fuse holder and shunt. The invention is particularly applicable for use in the telecommunications industry and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for other purposes.
It is common to measure the voltage drop across line and load terminals in telecommunications applications. This commonly is done by providing a shunt that allows measurement of the voltage drop. In prior arrangements, the shunt usually is a special device that is wired into a circuit rather than being a pre-manufactured part of a component.
It would be desirable to provide an arrangement in which the shunt is combined with a fuse holder in a convenient and efficient manner.
A combined fuse holder and shunt includes a pair of circuit connectors. A pair of fuse connectors are connected between the pair of circuit connectors, and a shunt is connected between one of the fuse connectors and one of the circuit connectors.
In a preferred arrangement, the shunt is connected between the load circuit connector and one of the fuse connectors.
In accordance with another aspect of the application, each of the circuit connectors is in one integral piece with one of the fuse connectors.
In accordance with another aspect of the application, one circuit connector and one fuse connector have a shunt soldered there between so that the circuit connector, fuse connector and shunt form a one-piece assembly.
The combined fuse holder and shunt is retained within a two-piece plastic housing. Each housing piece has an end wall with a slot therein through which the circuit connectors project.
Ribs on the housing side walls have rib ends spaced above the housing bottom wall, and opposite side portions of the combined fuse holder and shunt are received between the rib ends and the bottom wall to retain same within the housing.
A heat sink on the fuse bolder and shunt is received in a depression in the housing bottom wall. A slotted depression bottom wall provides air circulation past the heat sink.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a combined fuse holder and shunt.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combined fuse holder and shunt that is convenient to manufacture and assemble.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a combined fuse holder and shunt wherein circuit connector terminals, fuse connector terminals and a shunt are integrated into a one-piece assembly.